Talk:Ministry of Justice
Is anyone aiming for this ministry? Happy65 Talk CNP ''' ' 19:57, November 11, 2012 (UTC) : CNP are. You want to be our suggestion for the seat? Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 20:02, November 11, 2012 (UTC) :: Yep. I'm looking to get a ministry and I like the look of this one. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 15:46, November 12, 2012 (UTC) ::: My good conservative brother-in-arms, it makes me very ''happy to see a rightist appointed on the position of justice. A ministery like this one may never fall in the hands of leftists, for they are completely and utterly unable to do the job properly. It takes a strong hand aswell as clear judgement. And only the right has the people who possess these capabilities. Good luck! I am positive you will do well and make me, the party and your political allies proud! The glorious First Consul of Rome (talk) 21:20, November 12, 2012 (UTC) ::: Well, it looks this won by rightists last year, Positive Lovia, and this year the right will hopefully win it again. :P Happy65 ''' Talk CNP ' ' 07:29, November 13, 2012 (UTC) ::: BTW, Thanks for the message, The Master's Voice. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 08:26, November 13, 2012 (UTC) ::: Btw, CCPL is leftist. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 16:47, November 28, 2012 (UTC) :::: Actually they are centrists or at a push centre rightists. What made you think they were left? Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 16:54, November 28, 2012 (UTC) :::: Look at the recent conversation on the talk page of the ccpl. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 16:56, November 28, 2012 (UTC) :::::Indeed, in the American model we're center-left. In the Dutch model we're centrist. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:01, November 28, 2012 (UTC) :::::Yep. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 17:16, November 28, 2012 (UTC) ::::::One thing to say: we're not as socialists as f.e. Labour parties. We support smaller/middle-sized businesses and employees/labourers by investing in regional companies and paying for costs which effect both the employer as the employee (if an employee is ill, the employer has a problem as well: therefore free health care). --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:38, November 28, 2012 (UTC) ::::::: I think CCPL definitely has a nicely balanced economic policy (which is what largely lends you, the left leaning position) that is rarely talked about, it's perhaps the most centrist economic plan in Lovia in fact, and you can quote me on that. Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 18:16, November 28, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::Alright, nice to hear some positive things :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:03, November 29, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Okay. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ''' 17:57, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Charges I Charles Alexander Bennett, would like to ask the Lovian State to press charges against Mr. Donia and his members of building up an illegal militia that had treasonous properties to overthrow the lawful King, he and his renegade of troops also engaged on actions such as arson and other illegal properties. ---Sunkist- (talk) 19:19, May 19, 2013 (UTC) :In that case I want to press charges against Mr. Bennett for holding hostage several members of my family, men, women and children, endangering the lives of civilians and damaging my property, Donia Castle, and hurting it's inhabitants. I am currently restoring said damage and demand of Mr. Bennett to cover the costs. The glorious First Consul of Rome (talk) 19:54, May 19, 2013 (UTC) I'm dropping the charges. -Sunkist- (talk) 20:12, May 19, 2013 (UTC) :Let us focus on rebuilding what has been broken, my friend: trust, property and the like. Let us mend what was damaged, soothe that which got hurt. Let us all be brothers and sisters, Lovians. One for all, all for one. Haleluja, praise the Lord! The glorious First Consul of Rome (talk) 20:14, May 19, 2013 (UTC)